A Change with No Regrets
by Wolfgrowl
Summary: (Canon divergent) In 843 Eren Jaeger killed two men to save Mikasa before the third arrived and kidnapped him. After two weeks of being dragged around, bought and sold, Eren winds up in the capital, in a place called the Underground, where he catches the eyes of a group of thugs. Isabel has a soft spot for strays, so she convinces Farlan and Levi to rescue the small boy. On Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

Hmm...

Alright, welcome to my fanfiction. Things to know about this universe.

Eren rescued Mikasa in 843, a year ahead of canon but some details changed.

I have somehow brought in more comedy than I intended but I will try to stick to canon. For now. This is not a crack fic though.

I do ship Eren with Levi but I have no idea how that will play out because currently I have no plans for them to become a pairing in this fanfiction. I'm just warning you ahead of time.

Also I will not update right away but I will at some point. I'll post chapter two in a month no matter what.

Thank you for reading and if you see any errors or anything you love, please feel free to let me know!

* * *

_Eren met her eyes as he struggled, his scarf sliding off his neck as he clawed at the hands around his neck, "fight."_

_But before she could follow his instructions, save her savior the man moved, running out of the room, leaving Mikasa alone in the room with the bodies and all that was left of her savior was the bloody knife and a red scarf._

A small sob pulled her out of her thoughts, if only she had done something, she looked up at the woman who had taken her in. Mrs. Jaeger raised a hand to her mouth and shook.

Mikasa tightened the scarf around her neck, she'd picked it up and the Jaegers had said she could keep it.

She wished Eren could've been the one to give it to her.

A knock at the door made Mikasa stiffen, fingers twitching in alarm. She glanced around quickly in search of something to defend herself with.

Mrs. Jaeger opened the door and Mikasa stood up.

This allowed her to see the small boy, with blond hair and wide blue eyes, who stared at her in alarm.

"Oh, Armin." Even Mikasa knew when someone spoke to you like that something was wrong. It wasn't surprising he now looked terrified.

The boy looked up at Mrs. Jaeger, "hello, umm… where is Eren?"

Once more Mrs. Jaeger made that sobbing noise, "come inside Armin," she gently ushered him in, he stopped when he saw her, "Mikasa, this is Armin, he was Eren's friend."

Mikasa nodded once, and sat down again. Armin sat down next to her, and looked at Mrs. Jaeger in concern, "what happened?"

Mikasa sat in silence as Armin was informed that his best friend was gone, likely never to be seen again.

Mrs. Jaeger had to leave, Armin sat at the table, tears dripping onto the wood.

"I… I'm sorry."

Armin shook his head, "no, that was just like Eren. He wouldn't want you to be sorry."

Mikasa watched as Armin struggled to pull himself together, "what was Eren like?"

"Loud," was the boy's response, "if he was into something he was passionate about it."

Mikasa almost smiled, "tell me more about him, please."

Armin nodded, his blue eyes still red from crying, "sure. Come on, we can sit outside," he glanced the way Mrs. Jeager had gone, and Mikasa understood. She hesitated though, and Armin offered her a small smile, "we'll just sit on the front steps." He offered her his hand.

The last time she'd hesitated, bad things had happened. She accepted his hand and followed him out the door, to where the stone steps.

Mikasa wasn't sure how long they sat there and talked, but the shadows changed direction and length as they did.

Armin had even laughed at a few of the stories he'd told about Eren.

Armin had just finished one such story when he added, "and Eren wanted to see the ocean too." His eyes widened and he covered his mouth.

Mikasa turned to look at him, "what's the ocean?"

Armin shook his head, but she continued to stare at him, "Armin, what's the ocean?"

"It's an endless expanse of water, it's blue, blue-green and white, it tastes of salt," he whispered, "but it's outside the walls. Eren and I… we were going to see it someday."

Mikasa reached over and rested her hand on Armin's shoulder, "I swear I will get you to the ocean."

Armin looked over at her, "you don't have to-"

Mikasa's stare cut him off and he nodded instead. She would get him to the ocean, that's how she would make up her failure to Eren. Because of her he wasn't here to get Armin to the ocean. So she would in his place. She would show Armin the world outside the walls.

* * *

Levi looked up when Isabel made a small noise. He and Farlan followed her gaze across the street to where a group of people where herding a small boy into a building. Levi briefly made eye contact with the kid before he was shoved out of sight.

Levi glanced over at Isabel, "what have I told you about strays?" Not that she listened to him, still feeding every cat and dog she could.

"Well he's hardly a cat, big brother, and did you see how small he was?"

"Wasn't much bigger than a cat," Farlan commented, sharing a look with Levi. They knew why they had the boy, a boy like that with pretty eyes. A bad fate awaited him.

Levi sighed, and glared at Isabel, "you are training him. Don't make me regret this." With that he stalked across the street, his two comrades trailing behind him, one almost bouncing with excitement, the other resigned.

After a short debate about why they wanted the boy and why it would be wise to simply hand him over, and a discussion of money, Levi led the now larger group back to the hide out. Fortunately violence hadn't been needed.

The boy had been silent the whole time, even after Isabel had removed the gag from his mouth. His odd colored eyes, blue or green it was hard to tell in the light of the Underground, were dimmed slightly but there was a bit of fire there.

Levi removed the shackles from the boy's wrist now that they were safe and he had time to pick the locks, "alright Isabel, I told you, you have to housebreak the brat."

"Do we have anything to feed him?" she asked, looking around, "and don't call him a brat Levi."

"Well what else should I call him?"

Isabel whirled around to face the boy, "yeah, I'm Isabel, and the quiet one is Farlan. And that's my big brother Levi. Don't let him fool you, he's not too mean."

Levi snorted and leaned back in his chair, as the kid looked at them.

"I'm Eren. Eren Jaeger," he rubbed at his wrist slightly, before crossing his arms in front of him.

Isabel smiled at him, "alright Eren, where are you from?"

"What do you want with me?"

Farlan crouched down, "we aren't going to hurt you Eren. I promise."

Eren eyed him warily, Levi couldn't blame him, and actually admired the kid's silence.

"Give him some food first, see if that doesn't make him talk."

"You aren't going to complain about us feeding him?"

"When he's so thin I could use him as a walking stick?"

"You need one old man."

Levi's mouth twitched as Isabel's comment, and let it pass. He had a point about the kid though, the ripped shirt the kid was wearing only emphasized how thin he was with how it hung from his shoulders, and his hair was long and greasy. It hung past his ears and around his neck.

Eren took a seat, and stared at the table in silence while Isabel found him some food.

He sure ate like someone from the Underground, that was for sure. Levi waited for him to finish, though that obviously wasn't going to take long.

"Don't make yourself sick," Farlan cautioned, and Eren slowed down, slightly.

When he was finished Levi threw a cloth at him to wipe his face with.

"Thank you," the kid whispered, still staring at the table.

Levi nodded once, "now, where are you from?" Maybe they could get the kid back to his parents.

"Shingashina."

Or maybe not.


	2. Chapter 2

Wow, I'm surprised at the feedback. This is great, thank you all so much, if you reviewed, favorited or alerted.

Updates will be slow. I do apologize for that.

* * *

"No, turn your body like this, don't give your opponents any place to hit you."

"I see you've taken to babysitting duty."

Farlan rolled his eyes, "kid's a quick learner, once I figured out his mistakes."

Eren looked down, "no I'm not. Armin was the smart one. I wouldn't call me smart."

"Anyone ever teach you how to take a compliment?" Isabel had followed Levi into the house, and went over to Eren, and ruffled his hair the way Levi occasionally ruffled hers, "say thank you."

"Thank you, Farlan."

Farlan smiled, "I mean it. Now balance your weight, don't lock your legs."

"But I don't want them to push me aside."

"So be able to dodge, and you can't if you've planted yourself," Farlan nudged Eren lightly until the boy relaxed his stance so he was loose.

"Better," Levi chimed in, sitting down in a chair to watch Farlan train the boy, "if you're loose you're faster."

Eren nodded and glanced up at Farlan.

Farlan moved so he was facing Eren, "we're not going to spar in here because Levi would have a fit if we got things dirty."

Levi huffed, but it made Eren smile briefly, so he took it.

Farlan was focused on Eren, "we'll just talk about certain moves and how to defend yourself."

Eren looked up at Farlan, "but if you defeat your opponent before they can hurt you, you wouldn't need to defend yourself."

"That isn't going to happen. Listen to Farlan," Levi ordered, he glanced at Isabel out of the corner of his eye as she took a seat across the table from him.

Farlan waited for Eren to face him, "I'm not teaching you how to dodge, I'm going to teach you about defending and deflecting."

"Much better than blocking," Levi muttered, Eren glanced at him then back at Farlan.

Farlan taught Eren how to deflect punches, and had him do it several times.

"What's the point of deflecting, why not just block?" Eren looked at Levi for this question, "what makes deflecting better."

Levi got up, "watch." He took a stance facing Farlan, who turned to him.

"Just basic punches, like what you were doing with the brat."

"I'm not a brat!"

"You whine like one."

"Stop being mean, Levi."

"Don't worry, Farlan will try and hit me for it."

Farlan swung at Levi who deflected, one, two, three blows before he swung his elbow to catch Farlan in the temple. He didn't put much force behind it, he didn't need to knock Farlan unconscious.

Eren's eyes widened from blue-green puddles to ponds, "oh!"

Levi released Farlan's wrist, "like that."

"Why'd you elbow him?"

"There's more room to swing your elbow, which allows you to use more force. And you hit someone in the temple hard enough the bastard'll go down."

"Levi! He's just a kid!"

"So he's got plenty of time to learn," he replied dryly, retaking his seat. He wasn't going to watch his language.

Farlan nodded and continued Levi's earlier comment, "or it will hurt, so that's why Levi went easy on me."

Eren looked back and forth, and Levi could tell he was memorizing this, "got it."

"Good. I'll have you start training with one of us in the alley regularly, should help you," Levi signaled to Farlan, "let's get dinner ready."

"Then go clean, you're dangerous in the kitchen."

"Big brother is always dangerous."

Levi's mouth twitched in what could almost be a smile at Isabel, "Eren, why don't you help Isabel. I'll go see what you and Farlan made dirty."

Eren glared at Levi, "nothing!"

"Of course," Levi headed out of the room, leaving Eren to help Isabel get dinner started. He didn't go far, and waited.

Farlan joined him in only a few seconds, "I thought it would be for the kid to keep his mind off things. He was too quiet all morning. I think he's trying to accept that he's not going home."

Levi leaned his head back against the wall, "what the hell do you want? We can't leave long enough to get him back, ignoring how hard it would be to get past the damn checkpoints."

Farlan shook his head, "I know that. And he's coming to understand that, once he also realized what we do for a living."

Levi scoffed, "don't tell me he thought we rescued dumb shits like him all the time."

Farlan gave Levi a look, "he's not stupid,"

Levi let the comment pass, and Farlan added, "he didn't realize just how deep in the… how involved we are."

Levi crossed his arms as he thought it over, "He seems to have taken to you and Isabel."

"Maybe because we don't call him a dumb shit. And his room is clean, I checked."

Levi nodded, so Farlan backed off, heading back to help with dinner. It wouldn't be much, it never was, but it would be enough for all four of them.

It sounded like they were laughing so he wandered back in. After he checked Eren's room for himself, just to make sure it met his standards of clean.

"I'm impressed brat. I thought you'd make a mess."

Eren glanced over at him, "I don't have much to make a mess with."

That was true. They'd given him one of Levi's old shirts, and even that was big on him. They'd have to see about getting him some clothes. Some boots for sure.

Levi supervised the making of dinner, occasionally commenting or cleaning up behind them, until it was time to eat.

Eren ate like a starved dog, barely bothering with utensils, Levi thinned his lips as he watched the boy eat.

Isabel chuckled, "you're going to give big brother a heart attack."

Eren paused and swallowed, "sorry."

Well it wasn't like Levi hadn't eaten everything in front of him, "no, you're hungry, and down here. Eat anything in front of you." He left 'before someone else steals it' unsaid, none of them were going to steal Eren's food and the boy would figure the rest out of his own in due time, "Isabel likes giving me trouble. All of you do I think."

Isabel stuck out her tongue which made Eren smile.

"How'd you learn to cook?" Farlan asked Eren, "we didn't have to teach you anything. I think I learned a few things."

Eren grinned and looked down, Levi thought the small boy was blushing, "my mother would have me help her cook. And do other chores." Levi held his breath, in case the boy started crying.

Eren's eyes looked wet, but he didn't cry, "my dad was a doctor, so I was usually at home with my mom. She taught me a lot. My dad taught me about plants though, and how treat things."

Levi's eyebrows rose, "oh?"

Eren nodded, "I memorized plants and what they treat. I know how to sew a wound closed too."

"Look at that, he's more useful than I thought," he nodded to Isabel, while Eren glared at him.

Isabel leaned over, "if you can, kick him under the table."

"Don't encourage him!"

"You do it to me all the time!"

Levi let the two squabble, it was good for them.

Eren finished his food and stacked his dishes on his plate.

"Farlan told me you found out we are criminals."

Eren looked up at Levi and nodded silently.

Levi narrowed his eyes, "you understand, we do what we have to in order to live. Not all of us can live in houses up above."

Eren clenched his fist, "everyone should fight to live, it's not living if you don't have to fight for it. It's simply existing. And being up there doesn't change anything, they simply exist in large cages!" Eren looked up at Levi, his eyes blazed in blue-green, possibly bits of gold, flames, "that's no life!"

Levi slowly smiled, a small one, just the corner of his mouth pulled up, "not bad brat, not bad. You've got spirit."

Eren met Levi's gaze, "I want to join the Survey Corps, and fight for humanity. We shouldn't stay behind these walls."

"You'll be killed that way."

"Everyone dies. I want to at least say I've lived outside these walls. I want to see what's out there. I want to see the ocean!"

"What's the ocean?" Isabel spoke up, before Levi could prompt another speech from Eren.

"It's this huge expanse of water. My friend Armin had this book about the land out there."

Levi glanced at Farlan, seems the kid had already been a bit of a criminal before this.

Eren hunched his shoulders, "we were going to see the ocean together. And the lands of ice and fire."

Levi leaned forward, "it's not a bad dream brat."

"It's more than a dream. We were going to do it! I'll join the Survey Corps and see the ocean!"

Levi waited a moment to let Eren settle, "I believe you, you're the kind of idiot who could do that."

Eren raised his head, eyes still filled with passion, Levi leaned back in his chair, "tell us about this ocean."

/

Levi lay on his back, looking up at the ceiling above him. Dinner had been interesting to say the least. Between discovering things about their newest recruit to the ocean, Levi had a lot to think about. There was no doubt the kid was overflowing with passion though, and this had been the most alive Levi had seen him. Including when they bathed him and he had objected vigorously to Levi coming in and scrubbing him clean. Which Levi had threatened to do after Eren had come out for a third time not nearly clean enough.

The house was quiet, so of course he heard Eren's noises, and sat up, waiting to see what happened.

The noises got louder, until Levi got out of bed and headed over to the boy's room.

Eren was twisting around under his covers, and was still getting louder. It was only a matter of time before he started screaming.

Levi shook him a few times, "oi, brat!"

Eren's eyes snapped open and he sat up, his fists swinging at Levi.

Levi caught his wrists, "stop it Eren."

Eren stared at him, his whole body heaved with each breath, eyes wide with fear and anger.

He relaxed when he recognized Levi, and went limp, "sorry."

"I wasn't asleep and you didn't hurt me. Nothing to apologize for. Someone needs to teach you these things brat."

Eren didn't respond, Levi moved so he was facing the boy, "do you want to talk about it?"

Eren shook his head, "I was just remembering… things."

Levi nodded, "well, my bed's rather big."

Eren looked at him, Levi shrugged, "if you'd want to sleep somewhere else tonight."

Eren nodded once, "really?"

"I may be mean but I'm not that cruel brat. If I offer I mean it," Levi got up, leaving Eren to stay or follow him.

Eren's footsteps were soft as he followed Levi to his bedroom.

Levi got into bed as though an eight year-old wasn't going to join him, even as Eren did.

He let Eren snuggle up against his back, "sleep well this time, brat."

"Good night, Levi."

Levi waited several minutes after the boy's breathing had become regular to try to sleep himself.

/

The next morning Levi was immediately aware there were more than two people in his bed.

Eren was curled up against his chest, and at some point he'd wrapped one arm around the kid. Isabel was facing him, trapping Eren in between them. He could feel Farlan behind him, sleeping back to back.

"And who invited you two?"

They woke easily, and Eren stirred, though obviously wasn't fully awake.

"Hmm?" Isabel muttered, her red hair untamed after a night of sleep.

"I said who invited you two into my bed?" Levi ignored the fact he still had one arm around Eren, even as the kid shifted around.

"You mean that wasn't an open invitation?"

Levi shoved backwards to push Farlan out of the bed onto the floor with a thud.

Isabel sat up to look over Levi, who felt the bed dip as Farlan climbed back on.

He folded his arms on Levi's side and looked down at Eren, "so, what's for breakfast?" His blond hair stuck out in all directions.

Levi released Eren to sit up, pushing Farlan off him, "you're making breakfast this time."

He hoped this wasn't going to be a regular occurrence, but given his life, it probably would be.


	3. Chapter 3

Eren flinched slightly as he tugged on the thread.

Farlan watched him as he continued to sew the wound closed, he was actually flinching less than Eren was and it was his arm that had been sliced open. He'd slipped while sparring with Eren and cut his arm on some metal.

"You're good at this."

"My dad taught me," Eren murmured, "when he wasn't busy. I usually used it to help my mom fix clothing but sometimes, if the patient let me, I could practice."

Farlan kept his arm still as Eren finished, "well thank you. You saved me a lot of trouble."

Eren put the needle down to look at his work, "we should put a bandage on that, to make sure it says clean. And if it starts itching that's normal."

"Yes, doctor."

Eren gave Farlan a look, "I'm serious."

Farlan smiled at him, "so am I. You've probably saved me from a bad infection and all sorts of other problems. So, thank you."

Eren shoved his bangs out of his eyes, "okay. You're welcome."

Farlan signaled for him to come over and pulled him onto his lap, "you should think about getting your hair cut or we could tie it back."

Eren turned to look up at Farlan, "can we just tie it back for now?"

"Sure. If you like it, we'll leave it, otherwise Levi can cut it."

Eren felt Farlan pull gently on his hair, and then it tickled the back of his neck.

"Why did you have a hair band?"

"Isabel loses hers occasionally so it's good to have a spare or two," Farlan answered, "how's that feel?"

"Better!"

"Good, and Levi should be happy, you look less like a shaggy haired stray."

Eren giggled, "I thought I was a shaggy haired stray."

"Yes, well now you don't look quite so much like one."

Eren smiled back at Farlan, "sorry you got hurt."

Farlan tugged on his new ponytail, "don't be, it was an accident. And it won't stop our training, before you worry about that."

Eren sat up, "but shouldn't you rest it?"

Farlan shrugged, "eh, I can still show you how to do different moves. But since you make such a good point, how about you go do your laundry. I think you fell behind…"

Eren grinned sheepishly. He'd really hoped they hadn't noticed, because Levi got upset if Eren didn't do his laundry regularly.

He hopped down and Farlan stood up.

"I'll help you," he promised, "now go get your laundry!"

Eren scampered off, grinning as went and grateful his hair no longer got in his face.

/

Isabel pulled Eren close to her, he glanced up at her and looked over the street.

"Now, you want to watch people," she explained, he nodded as he listened.

"You want people who aren't paying too much attention, the best are those who are talking, because they're paying more attention to that then their wallets. You also want to make sure the Military Police aren't around. They shouldn't be, it's not often they come down here and get dirty. They're as bad as Levi about that."

Eren smiled at that, "right. So… Are you actually going to have me…?"

Isabel ruffled his hair, "so eager little brother? No, I'll have you practice on Farlan and Levi before I make you do it for real. But this is good practice for when I finally do have you do this."

Eren nodded eagerly, he wasn't eager to steal but he did need to start earning his living, he knew it cost them money to feed him and take care of him. It also cost them money to buy him, or so he thought. He scuffed his new boots at the thought, he'd outgrown his other pair.

"Hey, something wrong Eren?"

He shook his head, and hugged Isabel, "I'm just grateful for all you do for me."

She hugged him back, "aww… but of course, you're one of us."

Eren finally pulled back, he loved when Isabel hugged him, it made him feel at home.

She ruffled his hair, he'd kept the ponytail and they just trimmed his bangs to keep them out of his eyes, "now, back to our lesson."

"Right!"

"And once you get good at this and using a knife, big brother says he'll teach you how to use 3DMG."

Eren's mouth fell open and he turned to Isabel, "really?" He had watched them fly off enviously for so long, wishing he could use them too, that he could be closer to being in the Survey Corps, a dream the other three had oddly encouraged, even though Isabel fussed over him when he brought it up.

"Yeah. He says you need to know if you're going to see that ocean of yours. He said maybe if we trained you enough you wouldn't get yourself killed."

Eren huffed, "I won't get killed."

"I hope not," Isabel's smile seemed forced, but she ruffled his hair again.

/

Eren saw Levi glance at him out of the corner of his eye, "you can go to bed."

He shook his head, and rubbed at his eyes with the hand that didn't have a cleaning cloth, "I want to help you." He was really tired though.

"You should get some sleep though, after today's training," Levi turned fully to face the boy, "you're better than expected."

Eren grinned at that, understanding what Levi meant, "thank you! I really owe it to Farlan though, he taught me so much about hand to hand."

Levi gave him a stern look, "I mean it. You understand and when you don't you work at it until you do. That's what separates you from idiots."

Eren straightened up and beamed as Levi signaled for him to continue to follow.

They made their way through the house, occasionally stopping to clean, Eren was yawning more and more though and he really hoped Levi didn't notice.

"Alright brat, one last room and then you have to go to bed."

Eren whined, but Levi fixed him with a look, and he fell silent, "good."

"Yes, Levi," Eren yawned again despite himself.

Levi didn't look at him, just made his way into the room, the knot keeping the white bandana on his head hadn't even slipped at all, unlike Eren's clumsy knot. Levi had scolded him as he'd tied it for him, but it wasn't a serious one. Not like the time he'd walked away and they'd lost sight of him. That lecture had gone on for so long, while Isabel had held him and Farlan had looked either angry or relieved.

"Oi, brat."

"Sorry Levi!"

"No, stay back. This barrel is leaking and has soaked straight through the floor."

Eren nodded and went to make sure mold hadn't begun to grow on the walls.

There was a loud crack and he spun around to see Levi and the leaking barrel disappear from sight followed by a crash and Isabel screaming.

Eren dropped his rag and ran over, peering down the hole at Levi.

Levi stood in the wreckage of the barrel and whatever had been in it, "hey, what the hell is going on?"

Farlan burst in, "what happened, what is it?"

"It talked! The monster, it's talking!"

Eren saw Levi move and then Isabel was running, from the angered leader.

He started giggling, and Farlan looked up the hole to see him, and they both started laughing, even as Levi continued to chase Isabel around the room, "who are you calling a monster?"

/

Eren grinned as he clung to Farlan's shoulders, he now towered (or so he liked to believe) above Levi and Isabel.

Farlan had taken to giving him rides when they wandered through the Underground, when they took Eren they always walked.

Soon though they'd be able to use the 3DMG, or so Eren hoped. They'd already begun training him to use it. It was harder than he'd expected though even Levi was patient with him.

His chest hurt from where the straps rubbed though, and he wished he had something to ease that.

Farlan bounced slightly and Eren yelped and quickly tightened his grip on Farlan's shirt.

Levi's mouth quirked up and Isabel giggled.

"Looking forward to dinner?" she asked, "you're being quiet, Eren."

"Yeah, I'm hungry," Eren leaned forward slightly, and scanned the street. He looked for marks the way Isabel had taught him, and felt the knife strapped to his wrist.

That had been a gift from Levi and Farlan, and Eren was extremely proud of it and made sure to keep it clean and sharp.

When they reached the bar Farlan crouched down to let Eren hop off, and the four entered.

They took their usual table, with a small amount of pushing and shoving, and ended up with Eren sitting between Levi and Isabel, with Farlan on Isabel's other side.

Levi rested is arm behind Eren, it was their usual way of seating.

Eren sat carefully, trying to mimic Levi. The gang leader's mouth twitched and he ruffled Eren's hair.

"Your bangs need a trim again."

"Yes, Levi."

"I'm glad to see you're washing though, I'd rather not stick my hand in grease."

Eren nodded, of course he washed, he knew how Levi was about cleaning and wouldn't put it past him to drag Eren into the tub and scrub him if Eren ever got dirty enough. It was a funny image if it wasn't so terrifying.

Their food arrived and Eren ate quickly, but with utensils.

Farlan and Isabel were bickering over something, Eren looked over as Isabel almost stood up.

"That is not what happened!"

"Well it certainly looked like that's what happened."

"Sit down," Levi muttered, "the brat's got better manners than you."

"Not a brat."

"Yes, you are brat."

"Am not."

"I will not play this with you."

"Am not!"

Levi shoved his back, causing Eren to lean forward.

"Still a kid though."

Eren kicked at Farlan's legs, Isabel quickly moved out of their way.

"I take it back, he's as bad as you two."

Eren whined with the other two, but Levi remained stoic.

"Keep this up I'll think you aren't ready to really begin your training."

Eren stopped fighting with Farlan then, which made Isabel giggle. They knew how badly he wanted to learn to use the gear, to fly like a member of the Survey Corps. To finally keep up with them rather than tag along behind.

Levi nodded, "good."

Eren smiled and finished his dinner, if he left the food too long Isabel was liable to steal it.

"We'll have you earn your keep soon."

Eren stopped in the middle of a bite, Levi rolled his eyes, "your pickpocketing only brings in so much. It's enough for now."

"I'll work really hard."

"You'd better, I'm not spending my time teaching someone who doesn't try."

Eren smiled at Levi, understanding what Levi meant.

"Thank you."

"Just eat your food."

* * *

So, who else is really excited over the OVA? The trailer looks gorgeous and it was great to see Farlan and Isabel animated!


	4. Chapter 4

Eren lifted the laundry basket and fought the urge to wipe his forehead on his shirt sleeve. Somehow, Levi would know.

It had been a bit of an adjustment when they'd decided he was old enough to be left at home alone. He'd almost stabbed Levi once when he'd come back and Eren had been terrified. That had been an interesting experience.

Eren set his clothes down and began to fold them quickly but efficiently, Levi had a habit of checking his closet to make sure it was orderly.

The house felt empty without the other three but Eren had slowly adjusted to it. And no longer tried to kill them when they came home, even if Levi was glad to see he'd been putting those hand to hand lessons to good use.

Eren's face grew warm as he remembered the fights against Levi, and not just because he'd lost. It had been embarrassing how frightened he'd gotten, as if those traffickers would be coming back for him. But there were bad people down here.

It helped when Levi pointed out if anyone touched Eren they would be crossing Levi. And Eren knew what happened to people who crossed Levi, like the time Isabel had come back to the hideout missing a pig tail. Eren wasn't sure he'd wanted Levi to answer Farlan when he'd asked if Levi had killed them.

Once Eren's clothes were put away (as was the basket) he took up a fighting stance.

He went through a series of punches, blocks, deflects and swings. When he'd finished that he stretched and looked at his room. He supposed he could clean it again, but it seemed fairly clean.

He had a prickle of doubt though, what if Levi made him clean his room instead of… No. Levi had promised him that if he behaved he would train him. There was nothing to worry about.

Eren dropped his arm so that his knife slid into his hand. He resumed his fighting stance.

He was more careful when he used the knife and no one else was home, but given he was just practicing and not playing with it he figured he'd be okay.

He went through the various holds Levi had taught him, because as he'd told him, "there's more to using a knife than shoving it in the other asshole but that is the basic concept."

He'd looked more impressed when Eren mentioned he'd killed two men.

Eren smoothly switched to a reverse grip with the edge out, Levi really liked this style though he used a version where the edge faced his wrist. Eren preferred a different one that gave him a wider range and was good for slicing upwards.

Eren stopped and looked at the knife in his hand. Someday that would be a sword of the Survey Corps. Someday he'd use swords to kill titans and reach the ocean and release humanity from its cage.

It was dream he and Farlan shared, Farlan had told him once that's why he stole the maneuverer gear in the first place. They both longed for freedom. Eren was just willing to enter the Survey Corps for it.

Eren smiled slightly, he hoped that Armin didn't mind if he brought the other three along with them when they went to the ocean.

It was even harder to imagine the ocean in the Underground where the only sunlight came in through holes and fresh air was a thing of the past.

It was why he was always willing to talk about Shingashina for Farlan and Isabel, it made being trapped down here a bit better.

Eren's stomach let him know that it was getting close to dinner time, which meant the others would be coming back soon.

He sheathed his knife and ran downstairs.

He raided the cupboards, pulling out a few things so that when they came home dinner would be already cooking.

Levi would be kicked out of the kitchen as usual, while Isabel and Farlan helped Eren. Apparently having him around had really improved the taste of their food.

He was tossing things in a bowl when he heard the door open.

"Welcome home!" he called out, still working. He'd made something Levi really liked once and they had the ingredients again so he'd figured he'd make that.

"Eren."

He stopped, Farlan rarely sounded that serious. Sure he wasn't as energetic as Isabel or himself but Farlan usually was in a good mood.

He turned around, Farlan and Isabel stood in the doorway, Isabel's head was down.

"Where's Levi?" It was obvious he was gone and now Eren was terrified, "what happened?"

"We got caught by the Survey Corps. They wanted Levi to join them. Otherwise they would've hand the three of us over to the MPs."

He stared at Farlan in confusion, that wasn't how the Survey Corps recruited though…

"When… when does he leave?" Because he had to teach Eren how to use his maneuver gear. He was the best at it and Eren had done everything right, Levi had promised!

Farlan and Isabel shared a look and Eren felt his eyes sting.

"He wanted us to tell you he was sorry."

Eren could feel his body shaking and his throat hurt with how tight it was.

He couldn't see so he hadn't noticed Isabel had come over to hug him until she pulled him up against her.

Farlan rested his hand on Eren's shoulder while he cried into Isabel's shirt.

"I have a feeling none of us are going to want to eat much tonight," he murmured, and gave Eren's shoulder a squeeze before moving away.

Eren listened as he put the ingredients away, "sandwiches sound good."

Eren made a small whine that was meant to be a yes.

Isabel pulled back from Eren, "come on little brother, we need to eat."

Eren slid into his seat, picking at his sandwich, his eyes kept flicking to the fourth, empty chair.

They were silent as they did the dishes for the first time in a long time. That had been the trade off, they cooked and Levi cleaned.

Farlan broke the silence, "do you still want to learn how to use your maneuver gear tomorrow?"

Eren shook his head slowly, "maybe later."

He headed for his room, and threw himself on his bed, staring up at the ceiling.

That didn't help, it made him remember the time Levi had fallen down on Isabel.

He rolled over on his side and curled up slightly, his knees pulled to his chest.

He lay there for a long time, sniffling and his face growing more and more wet.

He yelped though when someone picked him up.

"You are getting heavy," Farlan muttered, "come on."

Eren clung to Farlan as he carried him to Levi's room.

"Isabel!"

The redhead came in, "what's going on?"

Farlan nodded to the bed where he'd already put Eren, "come on."

Isabel jumped in and curled up next to Eren. He snuggled against her, grateful for the warmth.

His back was cold though, where Levi usually slept was empty.

He rolled over to see Farlan was facing away from them sleeping where he usually did. Except now there was a Levi-sized space missing.

"Farlan."

He twisted his head when Isabel spoke and looked at them.

Now Eren saw how affected he was too. He was more subdued about it but Eren saw his grief now.

"It wouldn't feel right."

"It's too cold otherwise."

Farlan rolled over, and so did Eren.

It still didn't feel right, Farlan slept on his side while Levi slept on his back. And Farlan was leaner than Levi.

But it helped, and Eren managed to fall asleep.

* * *

Okay, important notes.

First and for most, there will be a two month hiatus.

November is NaNoWriMo and if you think I will see the light of day that month you are sadly mistaken, I have a word goal to meet.

As for December... Due to the holidays I will be holding off on updating because I'll be busy. I will also be trying to write as many chapters of this as a I can so I can have some wiggle room.

Because someone has decided to make Eren's backstory more tragic (hint: not me) and I need to see where the manga goes and figure out how to incorporate that into this fic. (Or whether or not I am going to branch off from canon. I'll need to see what Isayama does.)

I thank you for your hits, reviews, favorites and alerts. This story is not canceled, just on break.


End file.
